Prussia x Friend's OC - Merry Christmas Sakura w (Chapter 1)
by Flameytehpsycho
Summary: This is basically a story for my friend. It's my Christmas present to her w If you love Prussia, then don't read this, you'll be jelly. It's a Prussia x OC (her OC, not mine. I don't like Prussia like her). Anways, enjoy my terrible writing ;A;


**Moshi moshi minna!~ My name is Flamey-chan, Ayumi-chan, or whatever you wanna call me - and I am writing this fan fiction for my friend Sakura! We're doing a sorta present swap for eachothers Christmas presents. I write a story about her OC and her favorite male anime character, and she does the same for me (don't ask who mine is -_- I will be annoyed). I'm not writing a lemon...mostly because I don't really desire to ever EVER write one of those. This will also probably suck, since this is only my second fan fic (I wrote one about me and my OC's and my friends OC's meeting the Vocaloids but...it kinda sucks so I don't wanna upload it). Well, before I begin I think I should do the OC desc. and the disclaimer, so~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or my friends OC, the only things I own are my OC and the story plot! (some of the Vocaloids are mentioned, I don't own them either!)**

**OC desc.~  
Sakura Katerina Vargas (little sister of Italy and Romano, as requested by her)  
Hair: Alburn Brown  
Eyes: Green with a brown ring around the pupil  
Age: 15  
B-day: August 12th  
Personality: A fun, crazy hyper-active girl. You don't wanna mess with her friends or her pocky, or you will face her wrath! She often wears her hair in a messy side braid, and is quite the otaku. In class, instead of doing her work, she usually looks up pics of Hetalia and reads fan fiction about it. She ships yoai, and can sometimes be a little bit scary. If you annoy her, she will really try to hurt you. But people like Ayu-chan can get away with it! Along with loving anime, she also loves Alice and Wonderland, practially every version out there. She often gives her friends nick names, ex: Ayumi, is Ayu-chan**

**Ayumi Yasui (my OC)  
Hair: Red  
Eyes: Very deep brown, almost the color of coffee without the creamer  
Age: 14  
B-day: January 11th  
Personality: A girl who really really, and I mean really loves Vocaloid! She often likes to draw and animate on her spare time, usually on a computer tablet (no, not something like an IPad, and animation tablet. If you don't know what that is, look it up). Her favorite things to draw are the Vocaloids, and she enjoys making fan-made PV's a lot. A side from that, she is an otaku, with pratically everything Vocaloid. She can have a short temper, and can be annoyed easily. She is only like this to people she is tsundere for, which is usually someone she secretly likes. If you get on her bad side, and in fact good side (her friends, she likes to creep them out), she can scar you for life in one sentence.  
Thats the end of that! ON WITH THE STORY! (P.S. I am writing on chapter a day until Chirstmas =^w^=)**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Sakura P.O.V.*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock beeping, echoing each beep in my brain, giving me a head ache. I slowly sat up, grunting and rubbing my head annoyed. I slapped the snooze button extremely hard. I stretched so high that my body probably expanded a foot, and I yawned so hard everybody in the dorms could probably hear it. I removed the warm, snug blankets from me and stepped out of bed, slipping my feet into my cat slippers. I trudged over to the bed across from me like the living-dead, where Ayumi was sleeping.  
Ayumi had her arms wrapped around her pillow, and she was curled up in a somewhat small ball. Her chest slowly rose and fell, she looked so peaceful. I just knew the perfect way to wake her up.  
I took a pillow off her bed and whacked her with it as hard as I could. She screamed and jumped out of bed. While doing so she rose her hand up as instinct in order to protect herself, whacking me back in the face. Well that back fired.  
When she realized what was going on, she apologized for hitting me in the face, for it left red a big red mark. "Gomen!" she exclaimed doing a bow (Ayumi usually replaces English words with Japanese words for fun). "It's fine," I said, rubbing my face (which still stung), "I shouldn't have woken you up like that...but you looked so peacefull! I just had to~!" Ayumi looked at me annoyed, then she hit my softly on the head. Walking away from mye to the dresser, she took her clothes out and started getting dressed for the day, as I did the same.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip 8:00 A.M.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in my usual school uniform racing off to me and Ayumi's class (Class C, the class for the bright but then again not-so-bright people, as the kids at school liked to call it). The uniform was a light brown jacket with a white button up under-shirt with a collar underneath. The tie was dark brown, along with the skirt. The socks were white and mid-thigh high, while the shoes where light brown flats. It wasn't the most creative or colorful uniform, but then again, are school wasn't, either. I had worn my hair in my usually messy side braid, it flopped all around as I ran as fast as I could to class.  
We had arrived just as the bell rang, and we took our seats. I was impatiently tapping my fingers on my desk already. Today was the last day of school before Christmas break, and I was anticipating for the final bell to ring. My desk was placed between Ayumi's and Canada's. Prussia sat behind me and Spain sat in front of me. France was behind Ayumi and Italy was in front of her. Romano was sitting next to Ayumi. This was how we sat everyday. It was like - you could say - we were going into war and this was our battle formation. Italy usually went on and on and ON about pasta to himself, while Romano just said, 'Shut up' over and over and over again to him. Ayumi doodled the Vocaloids ALL OVER her school work, when she wasn't giving France up-to-date facts about them all. France usually cried as this process took place, but when that wasn't going on they usually tried to come up with ways to disturb everybody (perv alert, much?). Canada just kind've sat there quitely, trying to listen to what the teacher was saying. Spain sometimes went on about tomatoes to himself, but other times he talked to Italy about tomatoes and pasta (these two need a life). Prussia and me usually talked, but mostly it was about how awesome he was.  
Today however, everybody was just tap tap tapping their fingers on their desks, hum hum humming their favorite tune, and annoyingly looking at the very slow clock. Ayumi just doodled the Vocaloids all over her school work like usual, though (she was forced to see the guidence counciler about it, but that didn't stop her). She was humming 'Donut Hole,' a more recent Vocaloid song I recongized. When I got a glimpse of her paper I saw she was drawing fan art for it.  
When the teacher finished telling us the assingment in her usual mono-tone voice, she told us we could work in groups. We all got up and went to the back table together, except for Ayumi. She went off with Rin Len and Gumi, like she usually does. I then realized in horror I was going to be the only girl. 'Darn it!' I said to myself.  
'What Sakura!' France said stupidly, 'Think we're going to rape you or something? Not today, sweetheart, not today!' I gave him the death glare, then pulled him by the ear - as he yelped 'Ow ow OW!' - to the closet for which I stuffed him in. Ayumi looked at me, then said something and patted Len on the head. She then got up and ran over to me.  
'Can I work with you? Rin keeps making stupid jokes - as usual - and you seem to be having some...problems over here.' She said while she smiled stupidly and rubbed the back of her head. 'Please!' I said, 'SAVE ME FROM THEM!' I grabbed her and shook her wildly. She had a scared look on her face. 'Okay, okay, okay! I will!' She hit my lightly on the head, realesing her from my grasp. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you!' I said, glomping her. She looked at me nervously and laughed, 'Do itashimashite!' (You're welcome!)  
I sat down next to Prussia as usual. He then looked at questioningly and asked, 'Um...what are we doing?' Ayumi facepalmed herself and started talking to Italy, telling him annoyingly to shut up or she's gonna slap him across the room. This caused him to scream 'Germany! Help me!' as she turned at Canada with a very annoyed look on her face, along with a very odd smile.  
I turned to Prussia and explained the assingment to him. The entire time he looked at me directly in the eyes, which was a bit creepy, but I just ignored it. If my eyes weren't deceiving me, it also seemed like he had a slight pink blush on his face. When I was done he turned to the work and started quitely doing it to himself. I did mine with France (after he returned from the closet) and Romano mostly. Prussia wasn't working with anyone, which for some reason really bothered me. It kept bugging me, so I eventually turned to him and asked him if he wanted to work with me. When I did he blushed and covered up his paper, which I could've swore said, 'Prussia x Sakura' in a heart in the upper right hand corner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip 2:35 P.M.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ayumi was tapping her foot on the floor very rapidly as she waited for the afternoon anouncements. After those things go off, the bell rings in about one minute. She looked up at the ceiling, trying to quitely sing along to 'Donut Hole' to pass the time. I just watched what she was doing, since I was pretty bored. Her red hair kept falling in her face, which seemed to be annoying her since she puffed out her cheeks as her face turned bright red. I laughed at her, but she didn't notice. She just kept singing.  
I felt like a pair of eyes was starring into the back of my head, so I turned around and saw Prussia looking at me. He blushed and jumped back when I looked at him. I gave him a questioningly and turned back around as I rolled my eyes. I noticed Ayumi was looking at me. She shook her head in dissaproval. I asked her, 'What?' She leaned in close to me as if she about to whisper something in my ear, but then the afternoon anouncements went off. She pulled away from me, waiting for them to end. When they did, the bell instantly rang. Rin ran up to her, Len following. Rin grabbed her and dragged her away. 'Wait, what the heck is happening?!' she asked as Rin laughed and pulled her away. Len just followed her and Rin, annoyed as usual by Rin's shenanigans. When they were out of my sight, Prussia tapped me on the shoulder.  
'Since I am so awesome, I am inviting you to spend your Christmas Break with me and these not-as-awesome people!' he exclaimed, as if he was so proud of himself, while he pointed to France, Spain, Italy (in his own fantasy as usual) Romano and Canada, apparently the not-as-awesome people. I looked at him and smiled, then I shoved my book onto his pile of heavy books in his arms and said, 'Carry this and I'll think about it!' He nodded, then rushed out of the room. I really needed to think about it, since Ayumi had asked me to spend the break with her. I went around campus looking for her, and when I founshenanigansd her she said talking to Rin and Len. As I got closer she yelled something at Rin and turned around briskly, face bright red. When she saw me, her eyes widened. Then she went up to me and slapped her hand on my shoulder, 'Gomen ne, Sakura-chan, Rin and Len invited me to spend the break at there house! Is that okay?'  
I sighed in releif. Instead of saying, 'Yeah, someone else invited me to spend the break with them anyways!' I polietly said, 'Of course, Ayu-chan, it won't bother me!' She jumped up and down in excitment, then glomping me and saying, 'Arigato!' When she realesed me she turned to Rin and Len who looked very excited. Rin grabbed her hand and dragged her off, as Len followed sighing and shaking his head at his sister.  
I turned around to find the Hetalia gang (named after stupid Italy, he's easiest to pick on, ya know?) and ran towards them. Waving my hand in the air as I ran I said, 'Okay, okay! I made up my mind, I'm gonna spend the break with you!' Their faces lite up, espically Prussia's. As I neared him, France stuck out his foot in front of my path. I didn't notice it, so I tripped and fell right on Prussia. As I hit the ground, my lips accidently fell right on his. As our lips locked together, instead off pulling back like I should've I held on to his kiss for a millasecond more. While this lasted I felt a little warm inside, my entire face was probably bright red. Even though I never even gave Prussia a thought, for some reason I liked this. And I think he liked it, too. As I pulled away, I quickly stood up and said, 'I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!' over and over again, bowing madly. My eyes were closed tight so I didn't have to look him in the eye. My face was burning up, probably as red as the ripe tomatoes Spain enjoys so much.  
Prussia got up and laughed, 'Ahaha! Do not worry about it Sakura!' speaking of himself all proudly again he said, 'It is an honor to be even in my presence, for this must be your lucky day! So,' bowing he said, 'I will say, your welcome! Ahaha!' I looked at him like he was an idiot. I normal guy would've probably blushed, well - he was blushing a little - and said quitely, 'It's okay,' but instead he said this. I should be greatful, since it made things actually a bit less embarassing. Everybody around us prentending like nothing happened, (except for France, who kept laughing like a school girl) too. I pushed the thoughts of me liking him to the back of my head. For now. I was going to enjoy this break with my great friends.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE  
Gomen for adding some of the Vocaloids, I just had to! ;A; You know me, right Sakura? owo  
Anyways Sakura, second chapter will be up tomorrow! Finish the chapter of the story your writing me soon or I WILL CUT YOUR THROAT OPEN AND USE YOUR BLOOD AS SYRUP ON MY PANCAKES ahem I mean, hehe, slap you. *cough cough*  
I hope you like my terribly writing u w u**


End file.
